A Modern Twist
by Katrara
Summary: Arthur was just a newbie in New York City a scandal like this could cost him his job, and force him to go back to England. But he couldn't go back, he was an ex-con remember. Scene from 'Thoroughly Modern Millie.' SweetHeartsWeek


**A Modern Twist**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 5 

_Across the Universe_

_

* * *

_

To say that Arthur wanted to go home now was an understatement.

He had enjoyed a fine evening with Alfred at the French singers party. That was until he bumped into a server while dancing and caused the drinks to spill all over Lovino Vargas' outfit. The feisty Italian had been plastered out of his mind but he had made such a scene. Than he had gone and tried to clean it, using soy sauce. He honestly thought it would get the stain out, Mr. Braginski said it did when he was cleaning the carpet stains. It had, unfortunately, only made the spot worse and Alfred was forced to pull them from the party.

Now they stood outside, on the balcony of Francis' pent house. Alfred trying to calm the paniced Brit down. Said Brit who was pacing the balcony back and forth, arms crossed, and with a face of pure nervousness.

"Now c'mon, Artie, you can't just go back to England! Your an ex-con remember!" Alfred pleaded.

"Well I certainly can't stay here! Just look at what I did to Lovino Vargas' suit! I thought it would clean it, I mean that Mr. Braginski swears by the stuff!" Arthur replied, pacing the balcony.

"Your gonna be the talk of the town tomorrow," a terrified glance was sent his way, "but in a good way. Think of how many people would like to do something like that to Lovino, but they won't because their scared of him."

"Well I'm afraid of him!" Arthur replied, snapping his head back to glare at Alfred. The taller American took a step towards the Englishmen, hoping to calm him down even a little.

"Don't worry, he was so plastered the chances of him remembering your name are slim."

"You really think so?" Asked the hesitant Brit. Alfred nodded in the affirmative, allowing Arthur's tense shoulders to relax. "Good, a scandal could cost me my job. I can't afford to lose Ms. Alice!"

An annoyed sigh left the younger and Arthur questioned it. "What?"

"Can you please not talk about your plans to marry your boss. I'm sick and tired of hearing about it. You want to marry a women who'll just treat you like a slave, than be my guest." Alfred snapped.

Arthur glared back in return. "Thank you, I will. In these times you have to choose reason over romance, and I'm living in these times!"

"Than why are you a secretary in these times? That's the oldest profession in the book." Alfred asked, creating some space between himself and Arthur.

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut Mister "I use to be in fast food." Arthur snapped, crossing his arms and turning away from the American.

This merely rose Alfred's temper all the more. "Well perhaps we shouldn't speak at all! Maybe our nightly excursions are taking up to much room on my schedule."

"Why would I care? Any time now my life is going to be busy with my boss-slash-fiance`" Arthur clipped back, looking over his shoulder at the taller, fuming, American.

"I'm warning you Arthur, I've just about had it with you and Alice!" Alfred yelled back, taking a single step towards Arthur.

"Well I don't know what I should tell you than, cause I will be her husband. What are you going to be, butterfly boy? Flower to flower to flower!" Arthur replied in a yell, taking a step towards Alfred himself.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Suggested Alfred sarcastically.

Arthur had his hands balled into fists at his sides, locking eye contact with Alfred. "I am merely suggesting that you grow up, you twat!"

"Limey!" Alfred said as he took a step.

"Yank!" Arthur replied as he took a step.

"Immigrant!" Alfred's step.

Arthur took the last one, leaving their faces inches apart. "Git!"

Silence, for Alfred had violently grabbed Arthur by the arm with one hand, the other going for the back of Arthur's neck as he pulled the smaller man to him. Silencing the fight with an angry passionate kiss.

Arthur barely fought it, jerking back at first, but not getting out of Alfred's hold before reaching up Alfred's toned chest to link arms behind his neck. Heads tilted simultaneously as lips parted, deepening their connection as lips moved hungrily together. The hand that was originally on Arthur's arm was moved down to his lower back, pulling him flush against the American. Arthur responded eagerly, lifting his leg to swing it low around Alfred's waist. At the action Alfred took a few steps so they were against the rail of the balcony and Arthur took the hint, sitting on it and looping both legs around the American.

Tongues were dancing a close intimate tango in Arthur's mouth as his legs spread more, Alfred pressing flush up against him with better access. Hands that had started behind Alfred's neck were now in his wheat colored hair, pulling and tugging, begging for more.

Alfred would have been glad to give more, if the need for oxygen hadn't been so great, forcing him to separate the smallest of distances from the others lips. Breathing heavily for breath, "damn."

The elder, just as out of breath, nodded his head in reply to Alfred's comment. Arms and legs refusing to release the younger.

"Don't you dare let me go." Arthur breathed, tilting his head just the slightest. Asking silently for another kiss.

"Never." And Arthur's request of another kiss was given in full.

Neither knew how long they remained like that, on the balcony snogging each others faces off heatedly. Somewhere in their consciousness they managed to remain aware of where they were and did nothing more than kiss until Francis came out onto the balcony.

"Well well, what have we here?" He asked, a knowing smirk on his face as he watched the two hurriedly separate their lips. A thin string of saliva connecting the two flushed faces. Neither said a word, simply staring in shock at the Frenchmen that had caught them. Arthur's stare one of nervousness, Alfred's a glare of annoyance.

"Nothing, don't worry about us Francis, go enjoy your welcome home party. I was thinking of taking Arthur home soon anyway." Alfred answered, still holding his glare.

"Ah, yes yes. The night is growing old, around the time that many party goers begin to return home. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your night." Francis stated, giving them a knowing wink before retreating back inside to his party.

Alfred shook his head before catching sight of Arthur's embarrassed one, flushed red. "I can't believe a famous singer like that just caught me snogging with another man."

The American just laughed, helping Arthur off the rail. "And to think, you want to marry a women."

Arthur gave him a glare for that, but didn't so much as twitch to move away.

Alfred chose to ignore the glare, instead pulling the Brit towards the door with a smirk. "Mm, so what do you say about us listening to Francis and _enjoy_ the rest of _our _night."

Arthur couldn't fight the smirk that spread across his face, lacing his fingers with Alfred's as he followed him out of the party and towards the hotel that Arthur was taking residence up at. They would sneak into the Hotel and past Mr. Braginski, he'd know none the wiser of Arthur's guest. Matthew was still at the party so there was not even a soul next door to complain about any noise they created.

It would be a long night for the duet, one where time stood still for just two people. Allowing them to seemingly live in the moment, the outside world not affecting them for that sheer moment. Giving them a time where they didn't have to worry about what the next day would bring. Permit them to have this forbidden love that was still so new in the 1920's. A new modern era full of so many changes. So let them add this twist to the new modern. Give the new decade _a modern twist._

* * *

**Another fic for the 2011 SweetHeartsWeek on the USxUK LiveJournal Community. It's day five and today's theme was _Across the Universe. _The only real stipulation was it had to be an AU. My first contribution to this SweetHeartsWeek was based off my schools musical _Thoroughly Modern Millie, _I decided to go with that idea again. For those of you that know the play this was from Scene 11, when Jimmy and Millie are on the terrace of Muzzy's apartment, right after Millie pours soy sauce all over Dorothy Parkers dress. You probably recognize a lot of the dialogue if you know it, my schools doing the musical, I obviously have a script for it. I tried to change some lines around so I didn't end up plagiarizing. I think I did a pretty good job with that, if I didn't well, I don't own the play or music, or lines. **

**I hope this came out good, I've been up since 7, went to get the rolling desks for the musical, ate, than had actual rehearsal till 7. So I am rather drained but have a very strong determination to do one more fic before the nights out. We'll see how that goes. I technically have till I believe four AM since the community goes off of the last time zone. We'll just have to see where the night takes us here.**

**For those that don't know the musical to well and want to know whose cast as who in this fic: **

_**Millie:**_** Arthur Kirkland**

_**Jimmy:**_** Alfred F. Jones**

_**Muzzy: **_**Francis Bonnefoy**

_**Mrs. Meers: **_**Ivan Braginski**

_**Trevor Graydon:**_** Alice (Belgium)**

_**Dorothy Parker: **_**Lovino Vargas**

_**Miss Dorothy: **_**Matthew Williams**

**I hope you enjoyed my this contribution to the SweetHeartsWeek! (Dear lord it's late, and I'm sleepy.)**


End file.
